The present invention relates to the field of data tag devices, and more particularly to active data tag devices which store time-sensitive data.
Data tag devices are in widespread use and are used to associate information with a particular item, or object. A data tag may be a passive device which can only respond to queries from tag readers, and which receives power to provide the response from the query signal itself. Alternatively a data tag may be an active device, having its own power source allowing it occasionally broadcast an unsolicited beacon signal. The beacon signals are typically transmitted periodically, or in response to some event or other stimulus occurring.
Tags are used in a variety of industries including retail, transportation, medical/healthcare, and security, to name several. They are configured, accordingly, in a variety of form factors, as dictated by the particular application. Tags can be manufactured at such a low cost that they can be considered disposable in many applications. However, once a given tag's purpose has been fulfilled, it will persist, storing its data in a retrievable format indefinitely. Even so called “active” tags, which incorporate a power source, may remain viable for years after being initially deployed because, unless it is receiving or transmitting, a tag uses virtually no power.
Tags are typically concealed in packing materials, containers, products, and even integrated into these items. When these items are disposed of, the information in the tags may be obtained by third parties. This is particularly true of active tag devices since their beacons signal may be received without any ready query or solicitation. It is anticipated that tag usage will increase.
Retailers can disable tags on items purchased at the point of sale. Disabling these tags adds an additional process at the point of sale, which is typically undesirable since it adds a cost in both equipment and time necessary to deactivate each tag. Furthermore, completely deactivating a tag at a point of sale may be undesirable for other reasons, such as warranty and return tracking, for example.
Another means for deactivating tags is for the consumer to use a so-called RFID zapper, which attempts to overload the circuits of the tag and destroy it as a result. A consumer may also simply destroy a tag to dispose of it. Of course, these methods assume the consumer both knows of the existence of the tag, and that the tag can reasonably be removed from the item with which it is associated.
Therefore there exists a need for a way to disable data tags to reduce the possibility that the tag information will be acquired by third parties.